Staffel 3
thumb|White Walker Die 3. Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde im April 2012 von HBO bestätigt und wird in den USA am 31. März 2013 anlaufen.Season three to premiere on March 31, 2013!, Winter Is Coming.net, 13. Juli 2012. Die Staffel stützt sich auf die Ereignisse des dritten Bandes (Sturm der Schwerter) der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R.R. Martin. Auf Grund des großen Umfang des Buches entschied man sich, die Ereignisse auf die dritte und vierte Staffel zu verteilen. Die 3. Staffel wird wie die vorherigen Staffeln wieder in Nordirland, Kroatien und Island gedreht. Inzwischen wurde bekanntgegeben, dass auch Marokko zu den Drehorten der Staffel gehören wird, womit die Dreharbeiten zum ersten Mal seit dem Pilotfilm dorthin zurückkehren werden.HBO confirms, adds production details, Winter Is Coming.net, 27. Juni 2012. Handlungsüberblick Jenseits der Mauer. Besetzung Zurückkehrende Darsteller Hauptbesetzung Die vermutliche Hauptbesetzung der 1. Episode in Staffel 3.Episode #3.1 - IMDb.com *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister (bestätigt)Game of Thrones filming third season, U.tv, 17. Juli 2012. *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark (bestätigt) *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen (bestätigt) *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister (bestätigt)GAME OF THRONES Tywin Lannister Interview, Charles Dance, Flicks And The City bei YouTube.com, 25.07.2012. *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish (bestätigt)"I did warn you not to trust me...", The University Observer, 22.02.2012. *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert (bestätigt)Liam Cunningham signs up for next six series of ‘Game of Thrones’, Independent.ie, 9. Juli 2012. *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell (bestätigt)Chatting up Natalie Dormer about 'The Fades,' 'Game of Thrones,' Madonna, redeyechicago.com, 2. Februar 2012. *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud (bestätigt)GRRM TALKS SEASON 3, Westeros.org, 19. Juli 2012. *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly (bestätigt)Thrones cast interviewed at London Comic Con, Winter Is Coming.net, 12. Juli 2012. *Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon (bestätigt)Jack Gleeson talks to spin 1038, spin1038tv bei Youtube.com, 30. Mai 2012. *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *James Cosmo als Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Sibel Kekilli als Shae Gastrollen *Joe Dempsie als Gendry (bestätigt) *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth (bestätigt) *Rose Leslie als Ygritte (bestätigt) *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell (bestätigt) *Josef Altin als Pypar (bestätigt) Season 3 Returning Cast Updates, Winter Is Coming.net, 15. August 2012. *Luke McEwan als Rast (bestätigt) *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy (bestätigt) *Kate Dickie als Lady Lysa Arryn (bestätigt) Clive Mantles Agent hat bestätigt, dass der Darsteller nicht in seiner Rolle als Großjon Umber in der 3. Staffel zurückkehren wird.Filming on season three begins today, Winter Is Coming.net, 9. Juli 2012. Neue Darsteller *Kerry Ingram als Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon (angekündigt: 1. Juni 2012) *Charlotte Hope als Myranda (angekündigt : 28. Juni 2012)Charlotte Hope joins the cast, WiC.net Tumblr, 28. Juni 2012. *Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully, der "Schwarzfisch" (angekündigt : 30. Juni 2012)Clive Russell cast as the Blackfish, Winter Is Coming.Net, 30. Juni 2012. *Dame Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell, auch "Dornenkönigin" genannt (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012)Season three casting announced!Winter Is Coming.net, 13. Juli 2012 *Mackenzie Crook als Orell (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund Riesentod (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Philip McGinley als Anguy (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Tara Fitzgerald als Königin Selyse Baratheon (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Tobias Menzies als Ser Edmure Tully (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Anton Lesser als Qyburn (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Iwan Rheon als "Junge" (angekündigt: 20. Juli 2012)Iwan Rheon cast in Game of Thrones, Winter Is Coming.Net, 20. Juli 2012. *Tom Brooke als bisher unbekannt (angekündigt: 12. Juli 2012)Schauspielagentur CvGG: News, ConwayvanGelderGrant.com, 12. Juli 2012. *Cirián Hinds als Manke Rayder, der König-jenseits-der-Mauer (angekündigt: 17. August 2012)Ciarán Hinds is Mance!, Winter Is Coming.net, 17. August 2012. *Dan Hildebrand als Kraznys mo Nakloz (angekündigt: 18. August 2012)Two More for S3: Ramon Tikaram, Dan Hildebrand Join Cast, Westeros.org, 18. August 2012. *Ramon Tikaram als Prendahl na Ghezn (angekündigt: 18. August 2012) *Ed Skrein als Daario Naharis (angekündigt: 20. August 2012)Daario Naharis and Grey Worm cast, Winter Is Coming.net, 20. August 2012. *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm (angekündigt: 20. August 2012) *Stephanie Blacker als bisher unbekannt (angekündigt: 30. August 2012)Stephanie Blacker joins the cast, Winter Is Coming.net, 30. August 2012. Castingaufrufe Rollen, die von David Benioff und D.B. Weiss offiziell zum Casting ausgerufen wurden.EW scoop on S3, Winter Is Coming.Net, 29. Mai 2012. *Vargo HoatCasting for Vargo Hoat is in progress, Winter Is Coming.Net, 25. Mai 2012. Vorstellung neuer Mitglieder (Video) thumb|center|500px|Einige der neuen Darsteller der 3. Staffel stellen sich vor. (Englisch) Episodenliste Referenzen en:Season 3 Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 3